gleefandomcom-20200222-history
(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life 'is a song performed in the Season Two episode Special Education. This song is originally sung by ''Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes in the 1987 musical film, Dirty Dancing. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions with Sam and Quinn on lead vocals, after Emma gives Will the advice that his Glee Club is bursting with talent and Mr. Schue deciding to pick the winners of the duets competiton featured in Duets ''to sing lead during their Sectionals competition.'' Naya Rivera (Santana) and Amber Riley (Mercedes) provide backing vocals for this track. This is also Lauren Zizes debut performance as a member of New Directions. Lyrics '''Sam: Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, And I owe it all to you. Quinn: 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you-oooh Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Quinn and Sam: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others' hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of} '''Quinn: So I'll tell you something Quinn and Sam: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love) '''Quinn, Sam and New Directions: Because I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before (New Directions Boys: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you oooh Sam: Hey baby Quinn: Hey baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam and New Directions Boys: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control, no Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind when you say Quinn and New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" Sam: Stay with me tonight Just remember Sam and New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn and New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of) '''Sam and New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something, Quinn and Sam: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love) '''Quinn, Sam and New Directions: Because I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: cause heeey yeah) No, I never felt like this before (New Directions Boys: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (New Directions Boys: every open door) 'Till I found the truth (Mercedes: it's the truth) and I owe it all to you oooh Sam: Now I've had the time of my life (Quinn: I've) No, I never felt like this before (Quinn: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn, Sam and New Directions: (Santana: 'I've had) the time of my life ('Mercedes: of my life) No, I never felt like this before (Santana: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth (Mercedes: I swear) (Mercedes: It's the truth) and I owe it all to you Quinn, Sam and New Directions: 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Sam: the time of my life) And I've searched through every open door (Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions Boys: every open door) 'Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you (Santana: 'till I found) (Mercedes: the truth) Mercedes and New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, Woah Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Quinn and Sam: The time of my life Charts Trivia *The girls who got solos in the song (Quinn, Santana and Mercedes) eventually had/have a romance with Sam at some point later. *First time to feature Quinn in a competition. Gallery Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Time_of_my_life.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Extended Version) Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions